


Nametags vs. Damian Wayne's Dignity

by HelloThere3306



Series: Batson, the Bat sons and the Shazamily Walk Into a Manor [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Darla Dudley Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Rosa Vasquez Is a Good Mom, Soft Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThere3306/pseuds/HelloThere3306
Summary: Darla creates nametags for everyone, and takes a liking to one Damian Wayne.
Relationships: Darla Dudley & Damian Wayne, Darla Dudley & Rosa Vasquez
Series: Batson, the Bat sons and the Shazamily Walk Into a Manor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077431
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Nametags vs. Damian Wayne's Dignity

Darla was never nervous in new situations - actually, they happened to be her forte. Darla had been adapting to new situations since she was a baby stuck in foster care, so she considered herself an expert in surviving struggles in adversity - though she didn’t really know the meaning of the word.

She’d conquered new schools, new families, even gaining speed she could only assume was equivalent to the Flash’s, though she didn’t use it much unless Billy needed her to. Unless she could use it to prove that she was a _good_ sister. 

Anyways, she’d developed a penchant for adaptability.

In fact, she had already memorized the names of the new people, including the butler, mostly because his name was quite funny and reminded her of that saying that Mary was always repeating, ‘that thing isn’t worth a penny.’ But she knew Pedro usually had a hard time with names, and that Eugene probably wasn’t paying attention throughout the introductions, so she had come ready with a contingency plan -

nametags.

~ ~ ~ 

Rosa pinned the nametag securely over the right side of her chest, smiling gratefully at the little girl in front of her. “It looks beautiful, baby.”

Darla beamed proudly, clutching her stack of nametags gently. With a quick glance, Rosa concluded that Freddy and Victor’s tags were already missing from the pile. Darla’s own was pinned to her collar, closer to her neck than actually looked right. It was adorned with a generous amount of pink and purple flowers, almost identical to Rosa’s, which were red and orange.

“I’m gonna go give the Wayne’s theirs. Can you come with me?” Darla asked excitedly, and really, Rosa couldn’t refuse such a sweet girl.

First, Darla passed the rest of the pins out to their own family. Each person was grateful in their own way, accustomed to Darla’s sweet quirks. Eugene was especially grateful for his, which featured a traced and colored Mario on it. Rosa hoped for their sake that the Wayne’s would be grateful as well.

If anyone upset her baby girl, they’d have hell to pay.

The girl bounded down the two flights of stairs like a puppy excited for a walk, patiently waiting for Rosa to catch up with her at the bottom. 

Silently, Rosa cursed the nerves wracking through her body. She was almost _sure_ that their hosts would brush off her daughter politely, maybe put the badges on and take them off when she was out of sight, but there was still that little part of her that worried that they’d sneer and hurt her baby’s feelings.

The first one they encountered was the butler, who took his badge happily, chuckling at the little round pennies drawn onto it with markers. He smiled at Rosa privately, something that always made a wave of pride course through her. 

It was a parents greatest pride when someone else loved their child.

The duo were walking away when Alfred stopped them, “ah, the rest of them are in the library.” He directed them politely in the right direction, and Darla bounced off. Rosa thanked him briefly, jogging after the girl incredulously. How could such a tiny girl run so fast?

Darla had already handed Bruce and Tim their badges by the time Rosa caught up. Bruce’s had the Wayne Enterprises symbol on it. No doubt Mary had helped her with it. Tim’s was a simple blue, almost the color of his eyes, with glitter outlining his name. Dick and Jason’s were much the same, but the outlier was the youngest one. 

Rosa barely had time to call out before Darla had reached up to give the boy a hug.

She saw the boy, _Damian,_ his nametag said, stiffen. Reluctantly, with a grimace that Darla couldn’t see, he patted her shoulders, gently pushing her away. He smiled stiffly, and Rosa almost laughed when his brothers stifled their own giggles. 

Darla pinned his badge on for him, smiling proudly. “It's a cat, ‘cause I like cats and you remind me of one,” she said. 

Damian’s name arced over the cat's head, and though it was drawn crudely, Rosa could see the bright green eyes, almost exactly the shade of Damian’s. 

Jason reached over to pat his brother teasingly on the back. “What are you gonna name him? Damian Jr.?” 

Damian slapped his brothers hand away with a heartfelt glare and knelt down in front of Darla, avoiding eye contact much in the same way that every foster kid had when they first arrived at the Vasquez’s home. In fact, the boy’s mannerisms reminded Rosa very much of a traumatized child.

“...thanks,” he muttered.

Darla's smile practically _glowed._

~ ~ ~

Later, while Damian was patrolling around Metropolis with Superboy, Jon would ask him about the pin, (name blacked out for identity purposes) stuck securely on his utility belt.


End file.
